Firsts
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: "What do you think about girls?"..."About girls...I don't know...They are nice and kind of creepy...Like my sisters." ..."You, you wanna practice?"..."I-I mean, I never kissed one either, and like if we practice on each other then-" What is going on exactly here with Ivan and Alfred? Read and Find out! *Young Teen AU*Yaoi*Smut*R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**Firsts**

_***Ring-a-ling-ling-ling***_

This ringing sounded loudly though empty school halls; signaling the days end. As on cue, once the final bell had ended the students came pouring out of their classrooms. All heading for lockers, after school activities, buses, etc.

In just a matter of minutes the middle school was practically empty, for it being Friday.

"Friday!"

A bouncy nerdy blond raised his arms up in happiness, as he shouted one of his favorite words. He sighed and smiled brightly, showing off the metal in his mouth, as he walked out of the school's front doors.

The tanned thirteen year old blond took a seat on the stair railing, slipping off his backpack before doing so, and moved his deep blue eyes to scan the diminishing crowed of tweens and teens heading for home. He was scanning the crowd for his best friend as the summer sun shone on his slightly acned face, and his unruly cowlick swayed in the warm breeze.

"Privet Alfred!"

The lengthy teen looked to his side to find the man he was looking for. The teen before him had a pale skin color and ash blond hair, and a long cream colored scarf he always wore no matter what. He had on a simple black and blue striped shirt and gray jeans.

"Yo, Ivan! I was beginning to think you left already," Alfred exclaimed as he hopped off the railing and adjusted his wide rimmed glasses.

He had just meet the Russian back when he started 6th grade at the middle school. Ivan was the new foreign kid everybody talked about and was excited to meet, but when he finally showed up everyone kind of shied away from him. A little scared of him, or some who weren't so put off just straight bullied him. And on occasion the two would share that experience together, quickly becoming friends through the ordeals.

Now it was their final year in middle school, 8th grade, and they both had grown. Ivan was a fourteen year old boy with the usual teenage body. He had slight ache on his face that wasn't as heavy as Alfred's. He had braces too, but only on the top row of his teeth and he was tall and kind of awkward looking. But as he finally made it to eighth grade his piercing violet eyes gave off a stronger foreboding gleam than they had when he first arrived. Everyone was bothered by this except for Alfred, most of the time.

"So ya still spending the night at my place this weekend or what," asked the blond loudly as he slipped on his Batman backpack and straightened out his rock band tee.

"Da, I'll be getting my things once I go home and walk over to your home," the Russian said smoothly as he adjusted his shoulder bag and followed his American friend down the school steps.

"All right man! This is gonna be sweet! I got Kiku to fork over some of his games last period, and they're gonna look awesome on my 42in flat screen!"

The American beamed a smile at the pale teen as they got closer to the bike racks. Ivan watched as his friend unlocked his bike and pulled it free. Alfred gave a huff and adjusted his glasses that began to slip off.

"So, I'll see you later then dude! 8 o'clock got it?"

"Da, 8 o'clock."

With that Alfred gave another flashy metal smile, mounted his bike, and rode off towards his house. Ivan smiled softly as his mind lingered on the image of his friends smile. It was goofy with the braces, but it was cute too…

"_What," _the Russian asked himself.

The Russian teen shook his head and quickly tried to dismiss his brain. He turned around and headed over to the car drop off. He located his older sister's car, which had his younger sister in the front seat glaring hungrily at him. He inwardly shuddered and quickly climbed in. Soon heading home to pack and enjoy a weekend from his sisters.

* * *

Alfred pedaled up to his home and quickly dismounted. He rushed over to his garage and lifted it up halfway to toss his bike in, to already find his brothers bike there.

"How does he always get here before me," the blond asked aloud.

In the end, he just shrugged it off and tossed his bike in, not caring that it lay on the concrete, and slipped out of the garage to close it. He headed up to the front door and opened it up.

"Al, is that you?"

A timid, soft spoken, blond poked his head over the stair case railing as he heard the front door open and close. He looked just like Alfred even down to the acne; except he had violet eyes, longer hair, and no braces.

"Yeah, it's me Mattie."

He shoved his house keys into his pocket and trudge up the stairs with his backpack, and gave a wheeze when he finally got to the top.

"You okay," his twin asked concerned.

"Psh, yeah," Alfred exclaimed as he gave a dismissive wave. "Just, ya know, rode my bike, legs hurt, backpacks heavy, and, well, stairs."

Alfred smiled at his brother and proceeded to head to his bedroom.

"Oh, okay. Is Ivan still coming over?"

The teen looked back at his brother curiously before walking too far down the hall.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Dad and Papa are going to be late getting home, and Gilbert invited me to his house for the weekend," said Matthew shyly, a blush dusting his face as he said the last part.

Alfred sighed and turned back around to continue walking.

"Cool, cool."

Alfred really didn't mind his parents coming home late because, they do almost all the time, or Matthew leaving. Sure he found Gilbert to be a bit annoying and a slight creep towards his brother, but whatever. It meant a good whole…

"Wait…" Alfred looked away from his door and shouted, "When are you leaving Mattie?"

"In an hour," came a soft shout back.

Alfred did a fist pump in the air and opened his bedroom door. He strode in and closed the door with excitement written on his face.

"It's 4pm, Mattie's leaving at five, Dads are out till ten, maybe, and Ivan's coming over at eight! So awesome!"

He slipped off his backpack and flung himself on his bed. Rejoicing in the fact that he'll practically be home alone for the next few hours!

"But…"

He sat up on his bed as he thought about the times.

"_Mattie leaves at 5, parents 10, Ivan 8…"_

He held out his hand to count out the hours.

"That's like, three extra hours till Ivan gets here and two extra before parents! That's so...lame!"

The young blond immediately dug into his pockets and whips out his Droid Razr. He quickly sends out a text to his parents and Ivan. And just as quickly gets a reply from his parents and Ivan. Then sends a confirmation text to Ivan, who text back, and gives Alfred the green light.

"Yes! Ivan will be here at six! And I get to order pizza for dinner!"

Alfred bounces on his bed in excitement and then flops back to calm down. After what seemed to be an eternity of calming down a knock was heard on his door.

"Al?"

Alfred sat up and went to his door to open it.

"What's up Mattie," he asked.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving now."

"It's five already?"

He whipped his head back to look at the clock on his bedroom wall. Matthew smiled softly at his brother then looked past him to see his room.

"Alfred, you might want to clean your room before Ivan gets here."

The American looked back at his twin then at his room.

"Oh...Yeah, I should…"

His room was a whole new kind of messy. He surely had his work cut out for him and his brother just gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Well, good luck Al. See you later."

Just then a loud German accent rang out.

"Yo. Mattie you coming or what? My awesome self is getting tired of waiting!"

Alfred followed his brother to the stairs and looked over the railing to see the albino below. His red eyes focused on Mattie as he came down saying an apology for taking so long.

"Sup, Geek."

The teen looked up to spy Alfred looking down at him.

"Sup, pizza face."

And just as a hasty retort was about to be thrown, sure to cause an all-out war of insults, Matthew swooped in to save the day.

"Good bye Al! See ya Sunday!"

And in under a matter of seconds Alfred was left alone. He glared at the spot where the other boy had been, then sighed as he turned around to head for his room.

* * *

**Translations:**

Privet - Hello

Da - Yes

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)* Next Chapter is about the adorkable teens getting closer to each other through a very interesting experience! ;3* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcome!***


	2. Chapter 2

"Privet Alfred!"

"Sup dude!"

The two awkward teens flashed each other a tooth and metal smile, as they greeted each other.

"Come on in Ivan. I got pizza being delivered and while we wait, we can play the games Kiku lent me in my room."

The Russian teen nodded his head and followed his friend up to his room with his overnight bag.

**...**

Alfred sighed and looked up at his clock noting it was already eight at night.

"_Wow, we blew all that extra time quickly. Only two hours left,"_ he stated to himself in thought.

He looked over to the now empty and cold pizza box next to him, then up at his TV screen that glowed brightly in his dark room. He looked up just in time to see himself die by his opponents hands. As he watched his big breasted and nearly naked fighter K.O., a wild thought came to his mind.

"Alfred are you okay? Befo-"

"What do you think about girls?"

The blond looked away from the game to look into questioning violet eyes. The pale Russian just gave a confused look.

"About girls...I don't know...They are nice and kind of creepy...Like my sisters."

The younger teen rolled his eyes and paused the game before it could reset itself. He set down his controller, and turned fully to face his friend.

"No dude, like, do you want to date one, or kiss one, or whatever. 'Cuz like, ya know everyone in school seems to be hooking up ya know…"

The older teen gave a confused look, then gave a thoughtful expression, before nodding his head.

"Da, but my sisters are the only ones that kiss me, but it is on the cheek...So, I don't really know. I never kissed a girl before."

He looked at his braceface friend to see him get a little fidgety.

"You, you wanna practice?"

The blond looked at his friend nervously, and saw him too act nervously. His fingers twiddling with the ends of his scarf.

"I-I mean, I never kissed one either, and like if we practice on each other then we'll be ready to kiss a real girl! Ya know…Girl's like experience and stuff right…"

Alfred trailed off after feeling even more awkward then he usually was. He felt like an idiot for even opening his mouth. Guys don't kiss guys, and if they did then they were like his parents...Which meant-

"Da."

The blond instantly lifted his head and asked curiously:

"What?"

The Russian had a nervous look and fidgeted, as he turned to look fully at his friend. He scooted closer to Alfred and blushed lightly.

"Da, I think it will be good to practice."

The American stared at his friend bewilderedly.

"All right...So, um, we just, ya know, close our eyes and lean in right," Alfred asked a little embarrassed and even more nervous now that his friend had agreed.

Ivan nodded his head and moved a little closer to Alfred. Moving their pizza box to the side and setting face to face with Alfred.

"Okay. Well, close your eyes and lean forward, I guess."

The pale teen nodded and closed his eyes. A pink blush dusting his acned face and his lips puckering. Alfred blushed a light red as he looked at Ivan's ready to kiss lips and awaiting face. He clenched his shirt, finding his hands to be sweaty all of a sudden.

"O-Okay, I'm leaning in now," he said nervously.

As Ivan heard this his blush darkened quickly as he waited.

"_He looks so weird waiting, but kinda cute too..."_

Alfred bit his lip as he thought this, then shakily placed his hands on Ivan's shoulders. He didn't know for sure if that's where they were supposed to go, but he was already a nervous wreck. He took a deep breath as he looked at Ivan's face again then hurriedly moved forward.

There was a loud clink as metal hit metal and noses bumped roughly. The two pulled apart as they rubbed their aching noses, and covered their hurting mouths.

"Ouch, Fredka! Why did you smash your face into me like that?"

"I'm sorry dude! I thought I had it, but I guess I didn't, geeze! I never done this before remember?"

As the two awkward teens calmed down and looked at each other; they blushed and quickly averted the others eyes.

"Do, do you wanna try again? I mean, if this happened with us, then imagine what a girl might have done."

Ivan looked back at Alfred and gave a nod.

"Da, you are right. Let's try again."

They both gave an agreeable nod, and got back to sitting closer to each other.

"Okay, I'll go slowly this time."

"All right."

They both shared a determined look before closing their eyes and starting again. Alfred put his hands on Ivan's shoulders and they both leaned in.

There was a small clink as their braces met again, but not painful like before. Their lips locked and the two just froze in their spots. They then pulled apart and looked at each other blushing.

"Are, aren't there supposed to be movement, or something? 'Cuz that was kinda lame."

Ivan touched his lips, and thought about it.

"Da. We should do it again."

"Yeah, we need to get his right. Like in the movies and stuff."

The two of them got back into position and leaned in again. Their lips met again and the two froze up once more, but soon Ivan began moving his lips against Alfred's. Alfred did the same and moved his hands from Ivan's shoulders to his scarf clad neck and his hair. Ivan shakily reached up for Alfred, and pulled him closer to his body a little forcefully.

Alfred yelped in surprise into the kiss, as he was practically pulled on to the Russian's lap. They kept kissing and Alfred even moaned into it. They pulled apart once Alfred pulled on Ivan's hair to pull him back. They panted softly and had deep red blushes painting their faces.

"That...That was awesome!"

Ivan blushed and nodded in agreement, lowering his head slightly in embarrassment, letting his scarf hide some of his face. He clenched his hands into Alfred's shirt, and looked to see how the smiling thirteen year old was sitting on him. Alfred was sitting on Ivan's lap, his legs on either side of him. His band shirt was hiked up a little on one side, and their crotches were touching. Ivan blushed even more as he noticed this and looked up at the sunny blond.

"C-Can we do that again?"

Alfred blushed and gave his usual goofy smile.

"Yeah."

They looked at each other shyly and leaned back into each other. They kissed deeply and to Alfred's surprise he felt something wet go into his mouth. He quickly jutted back and fell off of Ivan's lab and onto the floor. He laid on his back, his legs propped up and open, as he panted and had a hand cover his mouth.

"Alfred are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

The Russian moved up to Alfred's propped up legs and looked at his shocked friend.

"You, did you just put your tongue in my mouth?!"

The blond looked at him from the floor and Ivan blushed nervously.

"S-Sorry I, I do not know why I did that…"

The honey blond could see the discouragement his friend was feeling and quickly said without thinking:

"It's okay dude! Really, you just surprised me is all. You can try again if you want."

"Are you sure?"

Alfred sat up on his hands, his legs still up and open.

"Yeah, come on. I was just surprised at first is all."

Ivan looked at him bashfully then nodded. He moved between Alfred's legs and placed his arms on either side of him. The two kissed again and as Ivan stuck his tongue into Alfred's mouth, the blond shivered and returned the action. The two moaned loudly into the kiss, once they managed to figure out how to move their tongues. Alfred's arms started to give as he felt Ivan push his body more on to his own. His crotch up against Ivan's, as the older boy pushed into him as they kissed.

"Ah!"

Alfred gasped as his arms finally gave out and the two collapsed to the floor. They only stopped to ask if the other was okay, then went back to kissing. They really had gotten the hang of it now; not too much tongue, or spit, still a little awkward and clunky, but overall they had improved. Soon Ivan began to feel his manhood stiffen and he absentmindedly ground his hips into Alfred. The younger teen moaned and wrapped his arms around Ivan to hold him close to his body.

"K-Keep doing that. It feels g-goooood."

Alfred shivered under Ivan as he felt him grind roughly into him. Ivan nodded and continued to kiss Alfred passionately as their lower regions rubbed together. Alfred groaned and tried to move against Ivan, dieing for more friction and contact between them. He soon gave up and pushed the Russian teen back.

"What is it Alfred," Ivan asked worriedly. Thinking he had done something wrong again.

"Take off your pants," Alfred said in a rushed voice.

Ivan looked at him shocked and was about to question him, but Alfred had already begun undoing his own pants.

"Take them off Ivan, it'll feel better."

Alfred began shoving down his pants and Ivan was still stunned for a minute or two, before undoing his own. Once their pants were off they could easily tell how hard the other was. Alfred's manhood was straining in his Batman boxer briefs and Ivan's larger arousal twitched slightly in his home country flag boxers.

"You're huge dude! I mean it felt big before, but without the pants…"

Ivan blushed and pulled down his shirt, trying to hide himself. Alfred blushed in embarrassment at what he said, and for staring at his friend so intensely. He sat up on his hands again and looked at Ivan's shy expression.

"I'm sorry dude. Um...If you don't wanna keep going now it's okay."

The Russian looked down at his friend and released his shirt. His sweaty palms becoming clammy as he looked him in the eyes.

"It's okay."

He laid back on top of Alfred, and blushed as he realized how much he could feel of Alfred with their pants now gone.

"_This is better,"_ Ivan thought as he felt Alfred's member press into his.

Alfred beamed a smile and wrapped his arms around Ivan's scarfed neck again. He pulled him down and kissed him roughly. They soon got back into the groove of things and began rutting against each other.

"I-Ivan! Faster!"

Of course the two kids wouldn't have known how to do it. Alfred being thirteen and Ivan fourteen, neither one was experienced in anything, and were both completely awkward. Their breathing coming out in short hot puffs, as they rutted against each other. Sweat running down their acned faces, and lips and braces getting caught together every now and then.

Alfred being younger hadn't even touched himself before and Ivan only did that once. They were completely lost in what to do, but rutting against each other and making out seemed to work the best for them.

Ivan gave Alfred a sloppy kiss as he pushed more against the blond. He could feel his underwear getting wet and Alfred's too.

"I-Ivan! I-I feel like I'm gonna pee!"

The Russian buried his head in the crook of the American's neck as he too felt the same way. He kissed his neck and moved faster.

"It's okay, Fredka. You will be fine."

Alfred clung to Ivan as they moved against each other more. Ivan lifted his head up and Alfred captured his lips with his. The two burrowed their tongues into each other's mouths as they kept rutting faster. The honey blond soon pulled away, for he couldn't take anymore.

"Ivan!"

The young teen arched his back as his manhood erupted in his boxer briefs. The younger boy blushed and had tears prick his eyes once he had finished. Ivan didn't notice until he too reached his climax. His own cock releasing into his boxers. He laid on top of his braceface friend panting, but soon got off as he heard soft crying.

"What's the matter Alfred?!"

Ivan was slightly panicking as he looked at Alfred, trying to find out what was wrong. The boy had his band shirt bunched up half way up his chest, his boxer briefs were soaked and stained white, he had his hands covering his eyes, as tears ran down his face, and his blond hair was a mess.

"I'm, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pee on you! I'm sorry!"

Ivan was stunned for a moment, just completely speechless as he watched Alfred in turmoil. He then sighed after collecting himself and understanding what Alfred was talking about. He pulled away the teens hands and smiled down at him.

"You, you did not pee Alfred. Look," Ivan said in a heavily accented voice.

Ivan was blushing nervously and slightly embarrassed on having to explain this situation. He sat Alfred up so he could see the white stain on his boxer briefs.

"It is just..Just, um...Cum. It, it is okay, da?"

Alfred looked at himself and then he pulled up his waistband to look inside. He immediately blushed deeply in embarrassment as he realized Ivan was right. He clutched his shirt in embarrassment, and then noticed the same substance running down Ivan's leg as the teen stood on his knees before him.

"_So this is normal...That video wasn't stupid…"_

The honey blond sighed and gave a lopsided smile.

"Heh, I um, I knew that," he exclaimed trying to hide his awkward embarrassment, and wiped at his eyes.

Ivan just smiled back and chuckled softly.

"Okay. Well, we should take a shower, da? You want to go first?"

Alfred watched his friend get up on his feet and walk over to his light switch to turn on the lights.

"Um, could we...Could we shower together?"

Ivan blushed nervously and looked at an equally embarrassed blond. He bit his lip, took a deep breath, and went over to him. Offering a hand to help the younger teen off the floor.

"Okay."

* * *

**Translations:**

Privet - Hello

Da - Yes

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*The video that Alfred was talking about is that video that all middle school kids gotta watch...Ya know the puberty movie xp*A sequel, Second First, is underway! Set in High School were things get a little complicated and interesting! Sequel is uploaded NOW!*I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


End file.
